


closer than you think

by itsjisooschrist



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a lot of fluff, doting bobby, i have a thing for jiwon calling junhoe baby, sad junhoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 13:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsjisooschrist/pseuds/itsjisooschrist
Summary: they're awkward, and everyone knows it. but in reality, junhoe and bobby are a lot closer than everyone seems to think they are.





	closer than you think

"you know you could just stop teasing me and get over here?" jiwon pronounces gruffly from his seat on the bed.

"or i could just make you wait until you shut your mouth." the other male replied from across the room. jiwon groaned and flopped back on the bed. he couldn't watch the younger anymore for it was causing his heart too much pain. if you have ever been in the presence of koo junhoe, you will know exactly what jiwon means. junhoe was otherworldly, like the very depiction of a god, as cheesy as that may sound. and said male was currently dancing crudely in front of jiwon's door wearing only one of jiwon's extra large shirts, that barely covered his ass.

jiwon, being the good child he was, covered his eyes and prayed for the torture to be over.

"god, jiwon you're so annoying. stop pouting, i'm coming." junhoe sighed and climbed onto the bed next to jiwon.

at this comment jiwon smiled and said "not yet. but you will be." he should've been expecting the swat he received to his chest.

"shut up, we're not doing that tonight."

jiwon quickly turned his head to stare at the younger male, his mouth falling wide open. "then what was the point of the dancing? i didn't seriously think you were trying to torture me, but i stand corrected." now jiwon was actually pouting and junhoe couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out of him.

the younger flipped onto his side and began tracing patterns on jiwon's skin to try and soothe him. when jiwon's eyes began to flutter shut junhoe sat up a little and kissed the boy on the nose.

jiwon's eyes flew open and he grabbed junhoe's wrists and flipped them so he was hovering over junhoe. "what's with you today?"

junhoe rolled his eyes, "nothing's wrong. what makes you think something's wrong?"

jiwon leaned down to steal a quick peck from his boyfriend before staring at him again. "i didn't ask you if anything's wrong. i said 'what's with you?' he watched as junhoe began to squirm under his scrutinizing gaze.

"jiwon stop it."

"something's wrong. what is it baby?" jiwon began to kiss down junhoe's arms, and he brought one of his hands up and kissed the inside of junhoe's wrist and his finger tips. he knew he needed to calm the younger in order to get him to tell him what was bothering him.

"i just had a bad day, okay hyung. that's it." junhoe sighed and closed his eyes.

"who's ass do i need to kick now?" jiwon kissed the younger's eyes so he would open them. jiwon hated not being able to look at them.

junhoe chuckled and covered his eyes. it was a sad sort of chuckle and jiwon nudged his nose against the boy's wrist to move them away from his eyes. a tear rolled down junhoe's cheek then, and jiwon's heart clenched. if there was one thing jiwon hated more than not being able to look into junhoe's eyes, it was seeing those same ones glossed over with tears.

"junhoe, look at me." jiwon commanded. junhoe being the predictable, nonconforming, stubborn person he was, didn't listen. he shook his head violently and jiwon had to grab the sides of the younger's face so he wouldn't hurt himself. "baby, come on. look at me." jiwon said, as he began to peel junhoe's arms away from his face.

when junhoe finally looked at jiwon, the older of the two wanted to wrap the younger up and kiss him until he stopped crying. if jiwon could bubble wrap junhoe so he would never feel pain, jiwon would. also jiwon is aware that sounded sexual, but today is not the time for thoughts like that.

what he means is that junhoe is prone to getting himself hurt both physically and mentally, and all jiwon wanted to do was protect him. when they're in public it may look like the two don't care for each other, but in reality there is so much more. they have to be so careful when they're outside of these four walls, that it's easier to just pretend they aren't close. but it's at times like these, when jiwon knows that he is the only one that junhoe is vulnerable with. he knows that he is the only person who can comfort him. he's the only one who is allowed to see junhoe at his most broken. and vice versa. jiwon trusts junhoe with his life, and he knows junhoe feels the same way.

"junhoe what happened today?" jiwon said softly, leaning down to kiss junhoe's nose.

"they yelled at me at vocal practice. and hanbin hyung told me i was worthless, and didn't contribute anything to the team. he said all i do is cause drama and am moody."

jiwon could see how affected junhoe was by these words. "did hanbin apologize?"

junhoe sniffled and said "no, and he doesn't need to. i know he's stressed out. it's just, you know i feel like that a lot, and hanbin hyung saying that, just made me think 'what if it is true? what if i really am worthless?'" at that, jiwon was done.

"stop it. you are anything but worthless junhoe and you know it. i've told you before and i'll continue to tell you until you hear me. you are so important. you mean everything to me. i would literally do anything to make you happy. you sing so well, but you probably just had an off day today. we all do. you are the most beautiful person i've ever met. and you do love drama and you are moody, and you know it too. but that's why we love you. that's why i love you, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise. because junhoe, you are so amazing and you contribute so much of yourself to ikon. hanbin knows that too."

junhoe cracked a small smile and jiwon noted that he had stopped crying. "why do you have to be so sappy?" he said.

jiwon laughed, "because you make me sappy, sorry princess."

"i hate you."

"you don't. you love me."

"shut up, jiwon."

jiwon kissed junhoe then and said "nope." junhoe pulled jiwon down and jiwon got the hint and laid down next to the younger. junhoe turned over onto his side and jiwon slung his arm over the younger's waist, and pulled him back until junhoe was nestled against his chest.

"thank you." junhoe whispered, while he tried his hardest to curl into the older more, "i love you."

jiwon chuckled and kissed junhoe's forehead, "i know baby, i know."

**Author's Note:**

> hi loves! i really hope you like this, and that it's not really awful because i wrote this so quick. these boys deserve so much love and junbob makes me stressed. thank you for readingg!! <3


End file.
